tengo que dejarte ir pero no puedo
by dark crow 221
Summary: todos los titanes son normales no tienen poderes y van al colegio es un beastboy raven pasen y lean es mi primer fic tiene in poco de Raven y robin al inicio pero de Alli en adelante es RxCB
1. Chapter 1

_**los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen son de la warner brothers**_

Tengo que dejarte ir pero no puedo

Todo comenzó cuando estaba en el colegio iniciaba el decimo grado mi colegio solo era para mujeres pero por una ley impuesta tuvo que volverse mixto.

Los hombres solo entraban desde el octavo grado, y ahí conocí a un chico que se llamaba Richard, lo conocí y me callo muy bien y me comenzó a gustar pero él conoció a otra chica que le decían minina y se hicieron novios me decepcione un poco pero me olvide de él o eso creí yo…

Después me entere que dejo a su novia para ser el novio de una muy buena amiga mía, la noticia me alegro mucho ya que los dos hacen buena pareja.

Con el tiempo yo me acerque mucho a él cómo amiga porque en su relación con mi amiga kori estaba dando muchos problemas y yo siempre tenía que estar ahí para apoyarlo pero con el tiempo me fui enamorando de él, yo sabia que eso no debía pasar ya que es el novio de mi amiga y me propuse olvidarlo pero no pude y cada día ese sentimiento se agrandaba.

Trate muchas veces de olvidarme de él pero me era imposible dejarlo ir.

Un día mi amiga lo termino pensé que era una oportunidad para mí pero no fue así, me di cuenta que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos por lo que no le dije nada a él.

Esa noche sentí un profundo dolor en mi corazón porque verlo así me hacía mucho daño a mí, por eso hice todo lo posible para que volvieran a estar juntos a pesar de lo que siento por él.

Conseguí que los dos volvieran pero yo me siento muy mal y ya no se qué hacer para olvidarme de él y dejarlo ir es lo mejor pero no puedo porque en verdad lo amo y si se lo digo le causaría muchos problemas a los dos.

**hola este es mi primer fic es un beast boy raven solo que me gusto ponerle un poco de drama al inicio, acepto todo tipo de reviews buenos o malos**

**sin mas que decir se despide su amiga silvia897**


	2. Chapter 2 el amigo de víctor stone

Capitulo 2 el extraño

Mi nombre es Rachel roth como verán mi situación respecto a mis sentimientos está muy mal, pero que les parece si olvidamos eso y continuamos con mi historia.

Era un veinte de agosto cuando todo esto paso, hoy es octubre, 2 meses después de lo ocurrido, hoy mi amiga Karen (abeja) y yo iremos a un baile de la escuela, donde Karen por fin me presentara a su novio Víctor Stone, ella me ha dicho que es muy agradable, aquí viene…

-Rachel el es mi novio Víctor, Víctor ella es Rachel-

-hola me llamo Víctor Stone-

-yo me llamo Rachel un placer conocerte-

-Víctor porque no le presentas a Rachel a tu amigo Garfield-

-claro Karen deja lo llamo-

-Karen ya habíamos quedado que no me presentarías a nadie después de lo que te conté de Richard-le dijo Rachel en el oído a Karen

-si lo sé, pero no te vendría mal conocer más personas-

-ok pero más te vale que no se sobrepase-

-ya verás que te caerá genial-

-eso espero-

-mira ya llego-en eso Rachel se queda en shock al ver a un atractivo chico de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda dirigiéndose hacia ella

-hola me llamo Garfield Mark logan un gusto conocerte-

-yo me llamo Rachel también es un gusto conocerte-dijo saliendo del shock

-no quieres tomar una soda o alguna otra cosa-

-no gracias acabo de tomar una soda pero gracias-

-Rachel, yo y Víctor iremos a bailar volvemos después-

-de acuerdo aquí los espero-

-y dime Rachel ¿qué cuentas?, hay algún chico en especial que llame tu atención-

-bueno había uno pero…-

-¿pero qué? ¿Te hiso algo malo?-

-no lo que pasa es que no era correspondido-

-oh ya veo a mí también me paso lo mismo con una chica llamada tara-

-¿y qué pasó?-

-ella falleció-

-oh lo siento no debí preguntar-dijo lista para irse

-no espera-dijo sujetándola del brazo

-¿Qué?-

-¿te molestaría volver a vernos mañana?-pregunto suplicante Garfield

-no, claro que no, ¿te parecería en el café gótico de la ciudad? -

-claro, entonces te veo mañana -

-ok allá te veo-dijo Rachel saliendo del lugar

-si lo conseguí mañana será un día genial-

**Hola otra vez ya se tal vez digan que fic mas estúpido así que me conformo con 1 review y publicare el 3 capitulo después**


End file.
